Brimson Laboratories has developed a technology to efficiently produce high quality personalized audio cassette tapes. We propose to use this technology to test the clinical efficacy of a prototype personalized childhood asthma self-management program. Program objectives include determining how well such a personalized self-care system can improve a child's ability to: * predict and self-control personal asthma triggers. * remember and initiate prescribed treatment * determine the best response to given stimuli. * self-control behavioral and psychological consequences relevant to his/her asthma. * relax and perform breathing routines when necessary. The principal outcomes expected from a successful Phase I test include: * children require less personal training time from health professionals * improved compliance with medical regimens * fewer missed school days and emergency room visits * relief from fear and anxiety * less alienation from family, medical staff and other children. Key project tasks include defining what data is most relevant for a personalized program and the most appropriate ways to collect and use personal information for improved self-management. A successful Phase I test will answer the following critical questions prior to Phase II: * Are personalized learning programs demonstrably more effective than generic programs? * Can the core technology quickly and efficiently produce large quantities of personalized audio tapes? PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The immediate commercial market will consist of the approximately 2.7 million children and their families who suffer from childhood asthma. If successful, additional markets include personalized programs for pain management and motivation for behavioral change in areas such as stopping smoking, maintaining personal fitness and managing stress. Business applications for the technology include corporate wellness and individualized training programs. The Vice- President of Clinical Reference Systems, Ltd., a respected national provider of patient education materials, will serve as a project consultant to assist us with successful commercialization.